


День благодарения в Хогвартсе

by ElenaBu



Category: Grindhouse (2007), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food, Friendship, Gen, House Elves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Очень скучный разговор о Дне благодарения.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», второй тур, номинация «Ведьминские истории».





	День благодарения в Хогвартсе

Когда я проснулась 23 ноября 2017 года, то не ожидала, что эмоции захлестнут меня всю и сразу. Стремительный отъезд из Америки, перевод из Ильвермони в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, и новые друзья, и новые порядки. Всего этого было слишком. И, что хуже всего, английская еда — последнее, что я хотела бы есть.

— Что случилось? — спросила Сьюзен Боунс, увидев, как я ковыряю колбасу в тарелке.

— О! — Поразительно, что кто-то заметил гнетущее настроение, которое я изо всех сил пыталась скрыть. — Ничего, просто странный день, вот и всё.

— Нет, не всё, — Сьюзан налила мне тыквенного сока из кувшина, стоявшего на деревянном столе в Большом зале. — Что тебя беспокоит?

Я поколебалась, но недолго. Сьюзан в буквальном смысле слова была самой милой, и отвергать её заботу было бы ужасной ошибкой. К тому же хотелось поговорить о доме.

— Ну, в Ильвермони всегда большой праздник на День благодарения для тех, кто остаётся на каникулы, — сказала я. — Наверное, из-за всего, что случилось, я просто забыла об этом.

— Но разве это не странная традиция? — сказала Ханна Эббот. — Учитывая, как твой народ обращается с коренными жителями и всё такое?

Я моргнула. Как же мне повезло — найти единомышленников вот так сразу после перевода в Хогвартс.

— Ну да, определённо. Всё время находятся студенты, которые протестуют против названий факультетов, данных в честь местных религиозных деятелей. Всё это очень неудобно, особенно для студентов из коренной Америки! — объяснила я, а Ханна и Сьюзан внимательно слушали. — Однако есть что-то уютное в том, чтобы разделить большую трапезу с друзьями и семьёй — хотя важно признавать и критиковать всю эту проблемную историю. Осознать своё изобилие и поблагодарить за него — прекрасно, но надо делать это так, чтобы не обесценить годы жестокого обращения!

Сьюзан и Ханна согласно кивнули:

— Но я скучаю по картофельному пюре и индейке с соусом — о, и по запеканке с зелёным горошком! — я чуть не плакала, обхватив голову руками и уставившись на свою едва тронутую тарелку. — Впрочем, с этим можно справиться, — я попыталась встряхнуться, радуясь, что тыква так распространена в европейской колдовской культуре.

Внезапно моя тарелка с едой исчезла.

— Что это? — мы втроём отпрянули от стола.

— Я собиралась попробовать съесть что-нибудь из этого! — сказала я, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

Но тут появилась ещё одна тарелка, наполненная едой, традиционной для Дня благодарения.

— О! — воскликнула я.

Блюда продолжали появляться вокруг: пироги, соус, печенье — всё, что только можно было пожелать на День благодарения.

— Должно быть, услышали домовые эльфы! — воскликнула Сьюзан. — Как мило!

На душе стало тепло, и все эмоции, тоска по дому, которую я испытывала в течение целого дня, исчезли. У меня были хорошие друзья и привычная еда, я была дома — и очень, очень благодарна.


End file.
